magia_record_frfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:MemoriaListNA
Minion of the Rose Garden Witch (Anthony); Minion of the Rose Garden Witch (Adelbert); Minion of the Darkness Witch; Minion of the Sweets Witch; Minions of the Box Witch; Minion of the Scribbling Witch; Minion of the Silver Witch; Minions of the Shadow Witch; Minions of the Dog Witch; Minion of the Artist Witch; Minion of the Rooftop Witch; Minion of the Sandbox Witch; Minion of the Symbol Witch; Minion of the Sheep Witch; Girl's Boundary; Gentle Sunlight; Closely Watched Heart; Time Traveler; That's Not a Doll, Right?; Reliable Mami-senpai!; Just a Small Bite!; Searching for a Ray of Hope; I'll Never Regret It; Different Story: Rookies; Different Story: Mami and Kyouko; Runway to the World; By Your Side!; Science Drunkard; Busy After School!; Flowers and Hearts; These Shoes Are Mine!; His Place Is Far Away...; Lovely Akira Room; Future Three-Star Chef; Blissful World; Heart-Melting Pillow; Max Effort One-Shot Gag; A World Once Empty; The Feelings Behind the Bouquet; This Is the Fragrance of Love; Putting Sugar in Bitter Black Tea; Unlimited Happiness to You; A Brusque Savior; Hope in Despair; Towards the End; She'll Definitely Be Happy; As a Fashion Model; The Strongest, Even at Basketball; It's Not Like I Was Waiting; PPPH! Perfect Callout!; Surrounded by White Wings; Tranquil Morning Practice; First Meeting Combination!; Let's Eat Together; Coordinated Combination; Begin a Hunt; Keep This a Secret From Everyone!; Girls With Glasses on a Date; The Magical Girls Who Entwine Fates With Madoka; Splash Party!; Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!; I Won't Stray From This Path; Past and Future; Towards the Light!; Everlasting Light; Fulfilling the Sworn Promise; Black Tea of Victory; Carefully Written Cooking Recipe; Rumors Spreading in Kamihama; How's the Taste?; An Antithetical Existence; I'm a Girl After All; Animal Paradise; Inherited Determination; Madoka's Notebook; I Want to Become Someone Who Can Protect Her; A Moment of Rest; Pushing Forward; Our Hearts As One!; LOVE Chemistry; Following in Father's Footsteps; As a Member of a Distinguished Family; Immediately Solve Any Troubles!; The Other Side of the Light; A Gentle Warrior; Limited Quantity! Manaka's Special Bento Box; Book Resident; Tattered Wooden Dummy; If I Smile, Everyone Will Smile; Colorless and Dry; Do You Know the Flower Language?; Full on Fashion!; Crime and Punishment; Lump of Love; Encounter With a Hero; Napping to Your Heart's Content on a Day Off; Memories of the Farm; Colors of a Clear Summer; There Is No Such Thing As Beauty; Here With You; The Day I Came to Know the Light; The First and Last Page; My Dreams Continue After I Wake Up; Mundane Things; My School Life; Unwavering Belief; Raised in an Ever Blooming House; Tea With the Three of Us; Hazuki Is Always Busy; The Thing Before Your Gaze Is...; Ayame Collection!; Upside Down Me!; A Bygone Time; Reliable Negotiator; I Made Friends!; 50th Love Letter (Incomplete); Daily Fantasies; Back Alley Friend; After-school Invisible Girl; A Rough Welcome in the Sewers; Recovery and Resolve; Phantom Thief Karin's Scheme; My Bible; Wolf for a Single Night; Welcoming With Treats; The Practice Continues; Magical Halloween Theater; The Scenery Emerging Behind My Eyelids; An Ordinary Day; Unexpected Reaction; A Pleasant Imbalance; Grandma's Strawberry Risotto; The Transfer Student Is a Returnee!; Seven Stars in the Moonlit Sky; Refreshing Shopping; Wound of the Body and Wound of the Heart; Walking an Entwined Path; Is It Such a Dramatic Taste!?; The Three of Us, Forward; Memoria Circuit; Memoria Circuit - Core; Tsukuyo's Treasure; Tsukasa's Treasure; Never-Ending Practice; The Story That Starts Here; Sentimental Melody; A Duo's Battlefront; For My Treasured Ones; Épée de Clovis; Determination of a Maiden; Two Oaths; Adjoined Shadow and Light; Angel's War Flag; Hope and Despair; The Third Magical Girl; Reinforcements That Transcend Time; Last Work: Alina's Kusouzu; A Fine Day to Cool Down; Stance on Art; Reira's Key; The Secret Nekketsu Collection; Dream World Sketch; The Way Home after the Rain (Reira); The Way Home after the Rain (Seika); The Way Home after the Rain (Mito); Hello from Atop the Stairs; The Sunlight That Shines Into the Complex; Happy Sounds; The Mao Family Is Lively Today As Well; Starlight Power!; ‘Tis I, the Third Amane Sister, Tsukune; Evidence of Darkness; The Destination of Shizuku's Travel Is!?; The Natural Me is...; Broken, Yet Beautiful; All Eyes on Me; Assistant Instructor of the Ryuushin Style; Lucky Charm; Wishing for Power to Not Lose; The Witch, the Wolf, and the Villager; The Hand Arisa Held; The Hand Chisato Held; The Sword Which Strikes in the Space Between Light and Dark; In the End...; Standby Ready; Two Magical Lights; The Sole Treasure; Gather, Glittering Starlight; Our Magic; Resound, Horn of the End; A Light That Illuminates the Darkness; Master of the Tome of the Night Sky; Lightning Blitz; The Blessed Wind Once More